


'Job Well Done'

by Nicxan



Category: System Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed his records to be wiped, and he wanted those implants. Hacking SHODAN wasn't a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Job Well Done'

“How's it going over here?”  
  
Edward Diego's voice made the Hacker jump.  
  
“Getting there,” he replied as he resumed typing. “I think I found the way to crack SHODAN.”  
  
Diego leaned over to examine the progress he made. The Hacker said nothing as he worked; he wanted to ignore the now-tense atmosphere. He kept his eyes on the screen and his mind on the job. ' _Just keep working._ '  
  
He found his rhythm just as Diego spoke again.  
  
“How much longer do you think it'll take?” God, he hated that question. He knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't say anything, but no one ever liked his answer to it. The Hacker took a breath before answering.  
  
“As long as it takes.”  
  
“We're in a bit of a _bind_ here, pal.” The icy edge to his tone made the Hacker flinch, but he wouldn't back down. The Hacker turned to look Diego in the eye.  
  
“Look, you want this done right or not? I can rush it and half-ass it, and I'd be out those implants and you'd be screwed--”  
  
“You listen here--”  
  
He pressed on. “--or you can let me do this so we can both be off the hook. Got it?” Diego glowered at the Hacker for a few seconds, but turned away. The Hacker had to stop himself from a smirk as he started to type. The code had started to look all the same, but he was so close to a breakthrough. He just had to open a few more doors …  
  
“Got it.” The Hacker tuned out his surroundings. While he remained dimly aware of how Diego had leaned in, it didn't matter. He had to finish this and back out of the system before it was too late. The Hacker's fingers flew across the keys as he picked apart bits of the 'cone' that showed up behind the screen.  
  
The human-like face that suddenly hovered in the background made the Hacker cringe, and the AI's glowing green eyes made a shiver run down his spine. His hands clenched together tightly even as Diego slapped him on the back and congratulated him for 'a job well done'.  
  
“All right, let's get you those implants.” Diego smiled broadly – the first genuine smile the Hacker saw from him – and it faded just as quickly when the Hacker didn't respond. “What is it?”  
  
“Nothing. I'm fine.” He wasn't – couldn't be. This didn't feel like a 'job well done'. Something was very, very wrong; the way the AI suddenly looked seemed ... _off_. He took another glance at the screen. The form of the AI had faded, but the cold dread he felt didn't diminish.  
  
_'I think I made a mistake.'_

 


End file.
